Grizabella/2019 Movie Grizabella
Grizabella is played by Jennifer Hudson in the [[Cats Movie 2019|2019 Cats movie]]. Personality Grizabella is very lonely and haunted. She desperately wants to be accepted and adored again. But she has fallen from grace and is no longer accepted by the tribe. But despite being shunned repeatedly, she does not give up. Grizabella is a strong-willed survivor. Jennifer Hudson said of her character: "She comes with a weight and heaviness to her. I feel like when you get to see part of the story, you will want to know more of it. And when you hear her, you feel her. Just talking about it, I'm shaken by it." Role Grizabella first appears right after The Rum Tum Tugger's number. As Rum Tum Tugger runs out of the Milk Bar, he hisses at Grizabella which alerts the tribe of her presence. Immediately she is hissed at and met with hateful glares. Then, Demeter and Cassandra sing Grizabella the Glamour cat. They sing of her once glamorous past and mock her for no longer being glamorous. Throughout the song, Grizabella is barely holding back tears. As the rest of tribe joins in the singing, she tearfully hisses at them, then crawls away into an alley. It is then revealed by Munkustrap that Grizabella is shunned because she had ran away with Macavity. During the beginning of tbe Jellicle Ball, Grizabella arrives and quietly hides away from the eyes of the other cats. But Cassandra notices her presence and quickly chases her out with the help of the other cats. Grizabella is then left alone, outside under a streetlamp. She sings the first rendition of Memory and is unaware of Victoria watching. Victoria comes out of the shadows and sings Beautiful Ghosts to Grizabella, trying sympathize with her. Grizabella listens and is less wary of Victoria, However she still moves away when Victoria reaches out to her. After Old Deuteronomy is saved, Victoria finds Grizabella and reaches out and nuzzles her. Then Grizabella walks with Victoria into the Egyptain where the Jellicle ball is held. All the cats look at Grizabella with disdain, but Victoria encourages her to sing. Grizabella then sings the final rendition of Memory. During, the song Grizabella falls to the ground, crying. Victoria then sings to encourage Grizabella to continue her song. After her song, everyone seems to finally understand her plight. Old Deuteronomy choses Grizabella as the Jellicle choice which leads to Grizabella be accepted at last. Then Mr Mistoffelees uses his magic to repair the chandelier that is connected to a hot air balloon. Grizabella is then flown up to the Heaviside layer in a chandelier connected to a hot air balloon. Appearance Gallery Grizabella gif trailer 1.gif Grizabella Movie 2019 Jennifer Hudson 1.png Grizabella Movie 2019 Jennifer Hudson 2.png Grizabella Jennifer Hudson Memory Prelude.png Grizabella Jennifer Hudson Memory Prelude 1.png Headcanons Feel free to add any headcanons or theories you have about Grizabella. But don't delete other people's ideas. Theories *Grizabella left the tribe with Macavity in hopes of being a star. But as soon as she got injured, Macavity left her. He then replaced her with Bombalurina. Relationships *Cassandra: might be related. * Munkustrap: might be Grizabella's son or brother Category:Characters Category:Queens